


Young Love

by writing_and_procrastinating



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_and_procrastinating/pseuds/writing_and_procrastinating





	Young Love

Wakanda was the most beautiful country in the world, if not even the universe. And after N'Jadaka was defeated and T’Challa was back on his throne, peace settled over the African country. You were an outside but since T’Challa saw you as a little sister and saw how much his actual sister liked you, he allowed you to stay in his country. Shuri and you were almost immediate best friends, you constantly hanging out in her lab with her while she worked on her inventions, occasionally explaining to you what she was doing. And because of your relationship with the king’s younger sister you were highly respected by nearly everyone in the kingdom, especially Ramonda was grateful to see her daughter truly happy. But over time the nature of your relationship shifted. You found yourself holding her hand and kissing her cheek, Shuri doing the same to you but that was normal for close friends, right? Right? You were pacing in your bedroom, not knowing how to proceed. Your feelings were not friendly anymore, you were sure of that, you loved the tech-genius and you wanted her to be your girlfriend. But you were anxious to tell her, you didn’t know if she was interested in you the same way that you were and you obviously didn’t want to ruin your friendship with her. On the other hand, your emotions basically ate you alive, you needed to tell someone. And in your confusion you decided to seek Nakia’s help, hoping she’d know what to do. But when you finally found her in the throne room she was standing together with T’Challa and the last person you wanted to see right now, Shuri.  
“(Y/N)!” Shuri exclaimed, arms flinging around you to pull you into a hug.  
“What brings you into the throne room, (Y/N)?” T’Challa asked nicely.  
“Oh..I-I was just…uhm….I wanted to talk to Nakia but it doesn’t matter, it can wait.” You were ready to turn around and leave but Nakia stopped you.  
“Oh no, please, what is it you wanted to tell me?” You nervously looked around, trying to come up with a lie but you couldn’t come up with one that quickly.  
“I…god, this is embarrassing…I needed advice…IthinkI’minlovewithShuriandIwantedtoknowwhattodo,” you mumbled quickly, hoping they wouldn’t understand you but looking into their faces your hopes were crushed. Both T’Challa and Nakia had to suppress a smile while Shuri’s face was frozen in surprise.  
“You’re-You’re in love with me?” she asked, shock evident in her voice. Since you didn’t trust your voice, all you did was nod your head and before you could even react Shuri had pulled you closer to her, crashing her lips into yours while laying her hands on your cheeks. You didn’t know how to react at first and before you could return the kiss Shuri had already pulled away.  
“I’m in love with you, too, (Y/N).” She looked at you, a smile on her lips.  
“Well, I’m surprised you both only noticed now,” Nakia teased, causing T’Challa to burst out laughing. Raising a middle finger in the air, Shuri walked away from her laughing brother, taking your hand in hers while you exited the room.


End file.
